He's Like A Drug
by Vera Turner
Summary: Just a random story i've decided to write. It focus' on my OC and well Gin Ichimaru. Please leave comments good or bad I guess. I'm placing this in T I guess though there is swearing and later there is violence, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Okay a very short first chapter I got bored during school so I decided to write this so please comment I need to know if I right well. Also you can flame I guess just don't be too mean.

* * *

He's Like a Drug- Chapter One

Mara stood frozen in spot as the man came towards her. He had shaggy light purple silver hair and smiled almost fox like. He wore normal enough looking clothing but he still seemed oddly out of place. He continued to walk forward, smiling like always while she continued to stand frozen. Her mind told her to run but she couldn't.

"Gin," she finally remarked. Gin Ichimaru smiled even more broadly if possible as he stopped walking, only about a foot away. He crossed his arms on his chest and cocked his head slightly. "Mara Mitsukai," he said politely, "It's been a long time."

She frowned gaining some of her mobility back. "And whose fault is that," she said almost whispering. His smile dropped for a moment before returning. "Ah yes, I guess that would be partially my fault."

"Partially!" she said her voice rising. "I'm not the one who betrayed the Soul Society and pretty much fell of the face of Earth!!" Some emotion crossed over his face but it disappeared to fast for her to decipher it. "Yes, that's true," he stated simply.

She sighed glaring at him. "What are you doing here any way? I could contact the rest of my team here and have you arrested at any moment."

"I'm here because I sensed your presence near by so I decided to say hello and I highly doubt that you will contact your team and have me arrested." She sneered at him, "You honestly think I still have feelings for you after all you've done!!"

"Yes, I do," he said merrily. Mara continued to glare at him but he was right. That was the reason why she hadn't already contacted them. "You said hello, so bye," she said turning to leave but was stopped when he caught hold of her hand. His grip was tight but yet gentle and his touch was cold. She turned back around slowly and looked into his eyes, if they were open. She was about to yell at him when he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was passionate but short. When he pulled away he was smiling and seemed to be rather amused by Mara's reaction, which was to stand there and gawk at him.

"You're a jackass!!" she finally said. "That's not nice," he replied pulling her closer and then wrapping his arms around her. Though his smile never left his face Mara could sense that Gin just grew sadder. She hesitated before putting her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. He tightened his hold on her.

Despite the fact that he was technically her enemy, well everyone's enemy it felt nice to be with again. But something was bound to ruin it. "You are still a jackass," she muttered quietly while shutting her eyes. They stood like that in silence for a while neither wanting to part.

"Seriously, why are you here?" she asked after a while, "Cause if you are going to just hurt me again, leave now."

This caught him off guard. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I never meant to hurt you." She mumbled something that sounded like you never mean to do anything. She gently pushed her self away from him and took a few steps back to put some distance between them. She wore a sad but stubborn expression on her face. Slowly she told him, "I'm sorry but it would be best if you just left. You're not the Gin I thought you were."

Oddly enough he didn't seem daunted by what she said. "You knew exactly what kind of person I am the moment you met me," he informed her with a slight edge to his voice. "But I will leave for now." He looked up at one of the nearby buildings. "Your friends seem to be approaching." He started walking backwards, "But don't worry I will see you soon." With that he gave her a wave and flash stepped away.


	2. Chapter 2

Okies so italics mean flash back. O and for some odd reason i've been writing short chapters, but what ever. Please read and review, i would really appericate it.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Two

_Mara sat with her back against a tall tree. A gentle breeze of wind blew her long dark hair as she rested. She shut her eyes blocking out the bright sunlight as well as reality. She didn't want to think of her Shinigami training or anything at the moment, she just wanted to sit there in peace for as long as she could._

_Suddenly she sensed a familiar presence coming near. She nearly cursed out loud as she shook herself out of her quiet retreat. Opening her bright green eyes she could see a man walking towards her. He wore a standard Shinigami uniform but over it he wore a white captain's haori. Mara could just barely make out his features due to the brightness of the sun setting. The man had short silver purple hair that was at the moment slightly shimmering from the light. He was smiling._

"_Captain Ichimaru!" she stammered standing up quickly as he got nearer. He just continued to smile and walk forward. "What's with all of the formality?" he asked when he ceased walking. "I…um…" she started. He crossed his arms and put his hands in his sleeves. He then turned his back on her and looked around finally settling on watching the setting sun. Mara stood awkwardly following him carefully with her eyes. He was a captain after all; he would have some reason for coming all the way over here._

"_Captain," she said, "Is there something you need or something?"_

_He turned back to her the sun shinning even more brightly off of his hair. "No not really," he answered his smile growing larger. "Also call me Gin please." Mara blushed and tried not to smile. Was this a test of some sort, she thought. Gin turned back to the sunset and just stood there. Only when the sun was completely down did he turn back to Mara. "It seems that I need to go," he told her, "But I'll see you soon."_

"I'll see you soon," Mara whispered under her breath after Gin disappeared. Just like old times, she thought grimly.

Sure enough Gin was right. She could sense the three presences of her squad mates and friends approaching, within seconds they would be here. It just then hit her how bad it would have been if Gin was still here. "Damn Gin," she cursed quietly, "What is it that you want now?!"

"Talking to yourself again?" a voice said from behind her. Mara nearly jumped out of her skin, causing who ever was behind her to break out in laughter. "God Ryoku!" she said turning around to face the person behind her. It was a man and he was grinning wickedly at her. Ryoku was a tall dark skinned man who was one of Mara's oldest friends and thankfully a fellow squad three member. Unfortunately having him around came with prices. Ryoku loved to joke and mess around with people.

Ryoku wasn't the only one who had arrived. Three other fellow squad three members were now standing in the dark ally way. Two were females and the third was male. One of the females smiled at Mara and gave a small wave. She had long red hair with bangs that fell into her bright blue green eyes. This was Aya a friend Mara made when she was first accepted into squad three.

Unfortunately the other two Shinigami didn't seem so friendly. "Mitsukai," the other female Shinigami said, "You should have joined up with us ten minutes ago! We are pass or deadline now!!" The women frowned at Mara and shook her head angrily causing her brown hair to sway. "We will not have this mission jeopardized because you were acting like a ditz!" The other man Shinigami put up a hand to stop his companion. "Now's not the time for this," he stated calmly, "Lets report in before it is to late." He gave Mara a disappointed look before jumping to the roof of a near by building and flash steeping away. The women gave Mara another glare before following after the man.

"Yay! More fun with squad three," Ryoku said winking at Mara before following after the other two. Aya giggled and told her to come along. She sighed before flash stepping away from the ally way.


End file.
